


Bury all Your Secrets in my Skin

by july_v



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bury all your secrets in my skin...Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury all Your Secrets in my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are taken from Slipknot’s song ‘Snuff’ from the album ‘All hope is gone’ and were, as far as I remember, written by Corey Taylor.

_  
Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence  
And leave me with my sins..._

Full, trembling lips are pressing against my pale neck; they’re trailing kisses across my collarbone to my chest. His lips are moving slightly, barely touching hot and freckled skin; he’s talking.

He is always talking, but never loud enough for me to understand more than my name or a few fragments here and there. They never make sense, the words I can catch- it’s impossible to fit them together in a proper sentence.  
Oh, what I’d give to know what he is saying.

We’re twins, though in those moments I never know what’s going on in his head, so identical to my own - yet so different sometimes. His thoughts don’t always resemble my own. His string of thoughts is a riddle that I can’t solve.

Suddenly his mouth is right next to my ear, or maybe not so suddenly. I just wasn’t paying attention again. It’s so easy to get lost revelling in this feeling. His body is pressed against my own, heated flesh rubbing together slowly.

So perfect.

It’s always weird; like when you try to fit two identical jigsaw pieces together - it just won’t work. His curves and angles are the same as mine. There is no way I’d ever be able lie against him and say that we ‘fit’.  
It doesn’t matter as long as he is here with me, if just for a moment.

It reminds me every time again that he, my beautiful twin, will never truly be mine. We’re never really one and never really apart. We’re able to unite, but it always takes force and it hurts; it’s perfect nonetheless.

We’re an unsolvable riddle, even to ourselves.

He continues to caress my body with kisses and small licks. And then it’s back again after just a silent second: the mumbling. He’s trailing kisses from the spot below my neck, down my chest and all the way to my stomach. I inhale deeply as I feel goose bumps spread all over my skin.

My whole world is filled up with beautiful sounds and wonderful scents, making me dizzy with excitement. This part of the game is always the same and yet I’m always taken aback by the sheer force of my orgasm. My fingers are still tangled in his short, red hair and I can feel the small puffs of air against my neck when he’s breathing.

My world is a myriad of sounds and scents and my own twin.

For a while neither of us is moving, we’re just trying to catch our breath and have our hearts beat normally again. And then suddenly there’s the mumbling again, soft words spoken against my sweaty skin. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to understand what he’s saying.

It’s probably just what I want to hear from him, but for a second I’m thinking he whispered ‘I love you’ into the hollow below my left ear. Now that I think about it, I’m suddenly not so sure anymore, my mind might be playing tricks on me.

What I’d do to know if I’m right.

My fingers are caressing the soft hair at the nape of his neck and I turn my head just a little, pressing my lips to his temple, through soft red hair. His fingers tighten their grip on my hand and I smile against his head.

“I love you,” I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. I know I shouldn’t say it, but I don’t regret it. It’s the truth, and I know he loves me too, with all his heart that’s so much like my own and yet not quite the same.

I’m left to be the sinner. 


End file.
